Un lycée, une vie
by hinamiru
Summary: Ils sont différents mais ils sont pareils, Ils se déteste mais ils s'aiment, Ils ne sont pas que deux...Dans cette classe; ils sont censés s'entraider mais qu'est-ce que l'entraide ? Une prof : Mitarashi Anko va leur montrer ou du moins essayer...
1. Chapter 1

Il existe dans ce monde, des personnes différentes, des personnes qui se déteste mais qui au fond s'aiment...Il existe toute sorte d'hypocrisie...Celle qu'on utilise pour cacher son mal-être et l'autre qu'on utilise pour blesser les gens, cette hypocrisie qui anéantie plus d'une vie...

Il existe aussi des personnes qui se cachent des autres à cause de leurs dons. Des dons au delà du réel, ceux qui font peur à ceux qui les possèdent. Ils ont peur de les utiliser à mauvais escients, comme cette enfant au long cheveux bleu qui regrette de voir ceux que les autres ne voient pas. Elle est différente et complexé par cette différence...Elle souriait encore et encore, il la regardait et la regarde froidement car il la déteste...

Les dons sont différents pour chacun, ils ne sont pas très développés et leur danger est encore minime...

Ils existent les Uchiwa dont cette enfant fait partit. Hinata Uchiwa, maintenant âgé d'une quinzaine d'année, regrette d'avoir vu ce démon, elle regrette de s'être montré infâme envers cet autre enfant qui aimait son frère jumeaux Sasuke Uchiwa. Ses grands frères Itachi âgé de dix-neuf ans et Neji âgé de dix-sept ans lui en veulent mais l'aime quand même. Vers ses dix ans Hinata a dû à quitter la demeure Uchiwa sous les yeux larmoyant de sa cadette Hanabi -maintenant âgée de treize ans- pour vivre chez son oncle Hiashi. Elle s'en veut et a décidé de se punir elle-même dans la grande demeure des Hyuuga.

Le père; le grand Fugaku Uchiwa accepta de la laisser partir, trop occupé à voyager dans le monde avec la mère de ses enfants Mikoto Uchiwa anciennement « Mikoto Hyuuga » connu dans le business de la mode.

Le don d'Hinata est particulier mais personne ne la croit sur ses capacités et la dise folle. Elle ne vit pas, non...elle survit. Elle fait des cauchemars éveillée le jour et hurle durant la nuit. Elle a mal et se fait toute petite. Ce n'est que cinq ans plus tard que son oncle l'a renvoya chez elle; on dit que c'est parce-qu'il ne la supportait plus mais c'est faux, Hiashi l'aimait trop pour la laisser se mourir chez lui.

Il y a Naruto Uzumaki, ce dernier a perdu ses parents il y a cinq de cela à cause d'une fille. Depuis ce temps, ses sourires sont hypocrites et il rumine sa vengeance contre elle. Il en a fait sa proie et il ne la lâchera pas...Pas avant qu'elle souffre autant que lui. Son don à lui reste inconnu hormis sa capacité physique au delà du possible. Son frère ainé Pein Uzumaki lui reproche son antipathie envers cette fille...Il essais de ne pas être trop franc pour ne pas blesser son cadet, car la vérité , lui : Il la connait...

Il y a aussi Sakura Haruno. Elle, ce n'est pas une fille honnête, enfin ce n'était pas une fille honnête...Maintenant elle a changé, adoptée par les Haruno depuis gamine elle essayait vainement de ressembler à sa grande sœur. Mais celle-ci, agacée par son comportement la immédiatement rejetée et lui as dit ses quatre vérités...Oui sa grande-sœur la déteste car ses parents chouchoute une fille qui n'a rien a faire dans leur famille...Son ainée a été recalé pour favoriser la cadette et pas qu'un peu. Sakura possède une force brute caché, qui sera prochainement révélé.

Il y a même cette fille qui s'exprime à travers la violence : Temari no Subakku. Une yankee qui cherche des problèmes aux voyous de son quartier. Ancienne fille du sénateur de Suna, elle a été renié et banni par ce dernier. Ses frères la soutiennent et s'en sont allés à ses côtés dans un coin paumé de la ville du pays du feu : Konoha. Elle porte toujours une batte sur elle ainsi que deux éventails de taille moyenne; Elle maîtrise le vent à la perfection. Maltraitée par ses camarades étant enfant pour X et Y raison, elle se venge.

Il y a aussi ce garçon flemmard du nom de Shikamaru Nara. Lui qui ne supporte pas les flots de paroles inutile sera servi lors de son année scolaire. Sa mère une femme qui ne cesse jamais de parler, l'agace au plus aux points que quelque fois il en vient à la faire taire grâce à son don. La manipulation des ombres; don qu'il apprécie dans ce genre de moment.

Des comme ça il y a encore encore un grand nombre, et pour éviter des conflits entre les élèves normaux et ceux qui ne le sont pas, ont les a séparé des autres pour les mettre dans une classe spéciale. La classe S. Cette classe est redouté de tous mais avant tout, elle est admirée et adulée par tous. Il y a des désavantage et des avantages à être quelqu'un de particulier...

Venait suivre l'histoire de chacun...Personnage principal : Hinata Uchiwa...

…**...**

**Hinamiru !**

**J'espère que cette nouvelle fiction fiction vous plaira autant que l'autre. Ne jugeait pas l'histoire au prologue (manque de temps) et venait lire...Vos critiques ( bonne ou mauvaise ) sont les bienvenues...**


	2. Chapter 2

**J'èperes que vous aimerais mais s'il vous plait donnez moi vos impressions**

* * *

Une jeune fille d'une quinzaine s'apprêtait à sonner aux grands portails d'une luxueuse maison – le cœur battant- avant de se faire « maitriser » par deux hommes en costume noir. Apeurée elle donna un coude à l'un et un coup de pied bien placé à l'autre avant de reculer de quelques mètres, méfiante. Le souffle court elle essayait de se calmer et de jugeait la situation qui se présenter à elle. Deux grands colosses gardaient, apparemment cette maison et n'avaient pas le droit de la laisser passer. Elle inspira et expira profondément, avant de sourire et s'incliner respectueusement. Elle sortit une carte de sa main et la leur tendit, assez prudente. Après avoir examiné la carte, l'un deux lit à haute voix.

_ « Hinata Uchiwa. Née en mille neuf cent quatre-vingt treize. Lieu de naissance : Japon dans le pays du feu à Konoha. Parents: Mikoto Uchiwa, Fugaku Uchiwa... »Vous...Vous êtes Hinata-sama ? Votre arrivée n'était prévue que demain matin !

_ Kotetsu ! Silence et incline toi ! Toute nos excuses Hinata-sama, nous espérons que vous ne nous en tiendrais pas rigueur...Et nous seront ravis de vous escorter jusqu'à votre demeure...Je me présente Izumo Kamizuki et mon collègue se nomme Kotetsu Hagane, nos respects...

La jeune fille surprise par ce changement de comportement ne pipa pas mot et se tut. Quand elle vit qu'il lui tendait sa carte d'identité elle sourit doucement et prit timidement son du. Puis remarquant qu'ils étaient toujours inclinés et qu'apparemment ils attendaient sa permission pour se redresser; elle rougit violemment et leur donna l'autorisation.

De l'autre côtés de la rue se dressait fièrement une autre demeure, toute aussi belle mais bien moins grande que celle des Uchiwa...Dans cette maison, à l'une de ses fenêtres, un adolescent aux traits -précédemment- angéliques sourit d'un rictus haineux. Ses yeux bleu reflétait une étrange lueur rouge et pendant un instant on put apercevoir, ses iris complètement rouge et ses pupilles rétractées à la verticale, l'instant d'après des orbes bleu réapparurent et fixèrent intensément la silhouette de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière eut soudain froid dans le dos et s'arrêta. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la maison d'en face et elle vit seulement des rideaux oranges se refermer précipitamment sur un œil bleu et un sourire mauvais. Elle frissonna et continua , le visage fermé. Elle avait soudainement peur, elle tremblait légèrement à un mois de chaleur intense pour Konoha, connu pour son éternel soleil. Ses longs cheveux bleu était tressé jusqu'au creux des reins. Sa démarche mal assuré faisait que beaucoup doutait de sa véritable identité. Elle; Oui elle qu'on dénigre et oublie au profit de son frère jumeaux. Autrefois on les appelaient les inséparables mais ce titre est du passé, puisqu'il a été volé par un autre qu'elle...

Les deux gardes Kotetsu et Izumo s'interroger vraiment sur cette adolescente. Elle avait une sorte d'aura qui fait qu'on est obligé de ressentir de la sympathie à son égard mais surtout, une grande crainte : indéfini...Alors pourquoi avait-elle cette apparence si frêle, et si fragile...Pourquoi semblait-elle soudainement très mal-à-l'aise. Elle ne cessait de regardait autour d'elle et de frissonner à chaque fois. Son regard nacre devenait presque larmoyant et suppliant...Izumo décida d'intervenir, mais il va apprendre à ses dépends qu'il ne faut pas surprendre la fille aînée des Uchiwa. Quand il posa une main sur son épaule elle le lui attrapa et elle utilisa sa force pour le propulser en avant en criant un « LACHAIT-MOI ! » Elle suait de son front, elle avait peur, on lui avait dit avant qu'il fallait qu'elle aille chez un psychiatre. Elle était toute blanche. Kotetsu aida son collègue à se relever et s'adressa à la Uchiwa.

_ Êtes-vous malade Hinata-sama ? Vous êtes toute blanche...

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'entendre de nouveau des voix : «

_Aidez-moi..._ », « _**Vous devez nous aidez... »,**_ « _Vous êtes la seule qui peut nous aidez... _»...Ses yeux larmoyants débordèrent de larmes...Elle continuait à les regarder droits dans les yeux...Comme si elle essayait de se concentrer...

_ Ils ont besoin d'aide...Je ne peux pas tous les aidez...Ils reviennent toujours en surnombre...Ils me demandent toujours à moi...Vous ne les voyaient pas ? Vous ne les entendaient pas ils sont là...Regardez...!

Elle montra de son doigt un point invisible et elle espéra qu'ils puissent eux aussi les voir...Ils se sont retournèrent mais ils froncèrent les sourcils puis ils dirigèrent de nouveau leur regard sur la fille qu'ils escortaient...l'air dur et sérieux.

_ Nous sommes désolés mais nous ne voyons rien...N'avait vous pas halluciné...?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière eux et ses lèvres tremblèrent. Elle...Elle elle les voyaient, elle les entendaient même...Des esprits, des créatures étranges aux corps difformes...Et pleins d'autres, elle les voyaient. Ces bêtes la suppliaient...Mais elle n'avait que quinze ans, elle ne pouvaient rien faire. Des fois, ces créatures l'attaquaient sans remords...elles l'approchaient durant la nuit, elles la hantaient...Lui faisait voir leurs souvenirs et lui faisaient endurer leurs souffrances...Elle avait tellement peur de les affrontait à nouveaux que lors de sa « convalescence » chez son oncle, elle restait la plupart du temps, enfermée dans sa chambre...Elle respira profondément pour ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas les entendre...Mais peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, elle les voyait toujours...Ils ne disparaîtront jamais de sa vision...Alors elle sourit tristement et douloureusement à ces pauvres hommes...Elle s'inclina...

_ Pa-Pardonnez-moi...J-Je crois que ce matin je n'ai p-pas prit mes médicaments...J'espère que v-vous ne s-souffrait pas trop I-Izumo Kamisuki...

_ Ce n'est rien, si vous allez bien, je vais bien...Avez-vous froid mademoiselle ? Vous tremblez depuis qu'on est rentrés...

_J-Je vais bien, n-ne vous en faite pas pour ça...

Elle tremblait encore...Ils étaient à ses pieds, ils s'accrochaient désespérément à elle pour sortir de leurs enfers. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, trop jeune pour les comprendre...Trop faible pour les aider...Elle avait mal pour eux, mais ils lui faisaient mal en retour comme si elle ne souffrait pas assez...Comme pour la punir de son existence inutile...

Izumo allait la secouer légèrement pour la réveiller puisqu'elle semblait mystérieusement ailleurs mais se ravisa en repensant à sa précédente tentative, il en sua en se souvenant avec quelle force elle l'avait projeté au sol...Il en avait encore des douleurs...Il préféra d'ailleurs l'appeler...

_ Hinata-sama ! Hinata-sama ! Ah vous voilà enfin réveillée, pouvons-nous reprendre notre route ? Le domaine Uchiwa est encore à quelques mètres de là et la forêt qui appartient à votre famille n'est pas très sure de réputation.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le suivit, Kotetsu s'étant positionnait à l'arrière contre une éventuel attaque en traitrise. Hinata se mordit la lèvre inférieur en constata qu'il avait prit ses distances...Elle l'entendit marmonnait « _Qu'elle enfant bizarre, il vaut mieux que je ne m'approche pas trop d'elle... _» Elle sourit tristement en se souvenant qu'avant on l'appelait toujours « _l'enfant maudite.. _». Oui tous les gardes engageaient par son père le grand Fugaku Uchiwa , la méprisaient autant que la famille de sa mère : Les hyuuga, excepter son oncle Hiashi qui semblait la croire et la soutenir...Elle soupira et s'engouffra dans cette forêt qui la menait jusqu'à chez elle, une larme coula de son œil : elle avait peur.

Enfin arrivés devant un luxueuse , elle trembla de nouveau mais cette fois, elle appréhendais la réactions de ses frères...Et elle avait raison de s'inquiétait...Les deux gardes du corps s'éloignèrent le plus vite possible en prétextant que la porte était restait sans sécurité...Mais ils mentaient, elle avait remarquant le grand nombre d'homme qui gardaient sa maison. Elle soupira tristement en se demandant ; pourquoi elle ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de travers hormis l'incident d' il y a cinq ans. En y repensant elle posa une main sur sa poitrine pour calmer les battements de son cœur irréguliers...Elle avança lentement vers la grande maison, elle trébucha et tomba...Mais elle se releva en regardant le ciel bleu, personne n'était avec elle, personne ne prendrait sa défense; Elle était seule contre sa famille...Contre tous le monde...Les grandes portes de sa demeure s'ouvrirent et, encore hésitante elle s'y engouffra...

Elle le vit, sa moitié...Non son double...Non cet étranger...Il la regardait de haut comme si elle ne faisait pas partie de cette famille. Il était à mi-chemin dans l'escalier et ne se gênait pas pour la dévisager...Elle se sentir rougir de honte et de gêne...C'est comme si elle n'avait jamais fait partie des Uchiwa...Le regard froid d'un mystérieux brun la gelait sur place...Il ne lui avait pas pardonné c'était évident...

Une voix parmi les créatures et les esprits s'éleva redonnant un semblant de courage à la douce brune...Cette vois elle la reconnaissait, c'était un fantôme qui s'était vu enlever la vie il y a quelques années de cela...Il l'avait toujours soutenue...Il avait toujours était là pour elle...Il avait toujours su trouvé les mots pour l'encourager...Mais elle savait qu'il attendait sûrement une faveur de sa part, qui ne réclamait jamais...Mais elle savait une chose...Les esprits et autres qu'elle entend...Qu'elle voit...Ils ont toujours besoin d'aide...

_ « _Allez garde la tête haute et parles-lui...Non parles leurs...A toute les personnes qui habitent ici...Bonne chance Hinata... Moi je serai toujours là pour toi... _»

Et c'est avec cette phrase d'encouragement qu'elle fronça gentiment les sourcils et qu'elle se redonna du courage...

…**...**

Dans la maison de tout à l'heure. Le garçon à qui appartenait les orbes bleus, se dirigea tout en souriant sournoisement vers le lit qui tait disposé dans la pièce. Quand un garçon un peu plus vieux que lui...Sûrement âgé de dix-neuf ans, fit son apparition dans la salle...Ses cheveux roux mouillés, dégoulinaient d'eau et venait se coller sur son visage, saturé de nombreux piercings qui n'amochait pas du tout sa beauté ...Simplement vêtu d'une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille,; Il remarqua la bonne humeur de son cadet...Surpris il le questionna...

_ Je peux savoir ce qui te rend si heureux Naruto ?

_ Rien...Simplement la venue d'une personne qui pourrait bien subir ma vengeance...

Semblant soudainement, l'aîné fronça les sourcils et fixa son frère avec appréhension...Il soupira et tout en se séchant les cheveux, il lui communiqua ses craintes...

_ Fais attention à ce que tu fais Naruto...Il y a des choses qui ne sont pas pardonnables...J'espère que tu tiens compte de cela dans ta « vengeance » petit-frère...

Le blond positionna ses mains derrière son crâne et se laissa tomber sur son lit douillet...en soupirant, visiblement agacé...

_ C'est elle qui n'est pas pardonnable...Pourquoi tu la défends toujours ? Elle n'aura que ce qu'elle mérite...Nagato tu peux me laisser maintenant...C'est ma chambre...

L'ainé haussa des épaules et continua sa route, en continuant à se sécher les cheveux...Alors que Naruto lui souriait méchamment...

**

* * *

**

**Hinamiru !**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié car le prochain n'arrivera pas avant un moment héhé! Je pars en vacance...**

**Faites moi pars de vos impression...Et pour le nom de l'établissement où ils vont étudier, j'en ai toujours aucune idée. Je voudrais faire une mélange du mot « Konoha » et « Suna »...Ne vous en faite pas on verra les autres personnages ! **

**A plus tard !**


	3. Chapter 3

Elle se donna du courage mentalement et quand elle voulu parler, son cher frère la coupa. Il lui jeta un regard méprisant et fit un sourire peu aimable..C'était à se demander si ils étaient vraiment de la même famille...

_ Mais qui voilà ! Une revenante ! Dis tu n'as pas assez fait de mal; il faut que tu revienne pourrir la vie dans cette maison...Mais au final peut-être que tu ne sais faire que ça...?

Elle se tut et baissa les yeux au sol, son cœur battait rapidement, ses larmes menaçaient de couler... Mais le jeune Uchiwa continua sur sa lancée... L'esprit protecteur d'hinata fronça les sourcils...Un jeune adulte était accoudé à une des grandes portes qui ornaient cette demeure...Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en une queue de cheval basse, son teint froid et pâle ne le rendait que plus mystérieux. L'air sérieux il dévisageait la nouvelle venue...De l'autre côtés un autre garçon assistait à cette scène au début pitoyable. Il avait un air de famille avec le premier...Mais il ressemblait énormément à la douce jeune fille qui restait coïte...Ses cheveux brun étaient incroyablement long pour un garçon, son teint pâle coordonné parfaitement à ses yeux nacrés...Son visage était légèrement efféminée. Un sourire sarcastique vint orner ses lèvres.

_ Alors tu ne réponds pas ? Ça veut dire que j'ai touché la corde sensible. Tu es le mal incarné, tu vois des choses qu'on ne voit pas, tu n'es qu'une cinglée...Une sale psychopathe, une tueuse en série, dis tu veux pas que je te présente mes amis, tu pourra essayer de les assassinés, comme tu sais si bien le faire...Tu es sûrement la honte des Uchiwa, normal après ce que tu as fait...

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et ferma les yeux de toute ses forces, ses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues avant de s'écraser au sol...L'esprit à ses côtés réagit immédiatement : « _Ne te laisse pas faire ! Non ne pleure pas, ça fait cinq ans que tu pleures allez Hinata réponds leurs ! Dis quelque chose !_ » Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa le sol brillant, tellement brillant que son visage s'y reflétait, son visage contorsionné par les mots de l'impitoyable frère. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre peut-être ne s'était-elle pas assez puni...Peut-être qu'au final; seule sa mort serait la bonne punition...Elle chuchota pour répondre :

_ Ils ont raison, regarde moi, je suis toujours la méchante fille d'il y a cinq.

_ « _Tu n'étais pas méchante !_ » La coupa t-il, son visage enfantin, car oui ce n'était qu'un enfant âgé de dix ans, reflétait la colère et le désarrois, il la connaissait, elle avait pensé bien faire il y a cinq ans...

_ C'est faux ! J'étais méchante, horrible et impitoyable, il a raison...Je ne peux que me taire...Juste me taire et tout se passera plus vite...Oui plus vite...

Mais elle continua à pleurer, jusqu'à ce qu'une pré-adolescente habillé en gotique descendit les escaliers...Non dévala les escaliers à une allure folle pour sauté sur Hinata en la couvant de câlin. Ses beau cheveux bruns étaient coupés à ras des épaules, une mèche rebelle se défaisait de sa chevelure pour se poser sur son nez. Elle lui sourit et lui sécha ses larmes. Dans ses yeux nacrés on pouvait apercevoir plein de malice. Elle se retourna brutalement vers l'Uchiwa et le fusilla du regard avant de grogner...

_ Ah ça ! Pour l'insulter tu sais déballer plus de dix mots d'affilés hein ! Et si tu fermait ta grande bouche on en serait que plus honoré ! La honte de la famille c'est toi Sasuke-nii, quinze ans et encore puceau, ca me fait bien marrer ! Surtout avec toute les filles qui te cours après « Sasuke-kun ! Sasuke-sama !Sasuuuke ! » imita t-elle en se dandinant avant de soupirait bruyamment. Le dit Sasuke fronça les sourcils au vue de sa cadette en grinçant des dents.

_ C'est pas la gotique qui va m'apprendre à vivre, tu ferais mieux de te la fermer, sœurette si tu veux pas que je t'accompagne demain matin pour ta rentrer des classes !

_ De Une: Je suis pas gotique, c'est juste que j'aime pas les couleurs et que je préfère leur style de vêtements et de deux : Ne m'emmène surtout pas au collège; Pouah ! J'imagine déjà toute ces cruches à tes pieds et ça me fait vomir, elles te connaissent vraiment pas pour tomber amoureuse de toi...Et de trois: Hinata-nee-sama se fera un plaisir de m'accompagner...

Hinata baissa les yeux. Toute cette pagaille est seulement du à son arrivée, elle aurait dû rester chez son oncle...Elle était toute rouge...Elle se releva et se posta derrière sa sœur en lui chuchotant à l'oreille que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle retournerait juste chez son oncle en séchant ses larmes. Sa cadette surprise se retourna pour la fixer, l'ainé de la famille fit claquer ses chaussures sur le carrelage de la salle étant devenue silencieuse. Hinata ramassa sa valise et se dirigea vers les portes principales quand elle sentit sa valise devenir lourde, elle se retourna pour voir un pré-adulte ressemblant à son jumeaux. Il lui sourit, lui prit sa valise pour la posait au sol et claqua des doigts. Une file de domestique se rangèrent en rang devant les escaliers. Le grand prit alors la parole en frotant amicalement les cheveux d'Hinata.

_ Ne pleures plus allez courage ! Tu va finir par t'y habituer. Sasuke n'est pas si méchant que ca tu sais...C'est juste que...Enfin bref, Minako-san et Karui vont te conduire à ta chambre. Elle a était aménagé depuis longtemps en vue de ton arrivée. Ils n'ont rien changé seulement tu fais chambre à part maintenant ,il n'y a plus rien de Sasuke, seulement tes biens à toi...Ils ont fait le ménage récemment donc tout est propre et puis si tu as besoin de quelques choses Karui te l'expliquera , elle a été engagée spécialement pour toi, elle est ton garde du corps. Elle doit avoir le même âge que toi, donc elle sera dans ta classe pour mieux te protéger. Sa chambre est en face de la tienne. Sur ce je te le laisse petite sœur ! Et puis ne t'en fais pas pour Hanabi je l'accompagnerais à ta place..

Cette dernière râla en disant que c'était la même chose. Sasuke les fusilla une dernière fois du regard avant de monter rapidement les escaliers. La bleu soupira tristement en pensant qu'il la détestait vraiment...Une fille à la peau marron se posta un mètre devant elle, ses yeux dorés contrastaient très bien avec la couleur de sa peau, ses cheveux de couleurs bordeaux cascadaient jusqu'en bas de ses épaules, mais la plupart d'entre eux étaient retenue en l'arrière grâce à un bandana noir . Une main sur la hanche, elle fixa Hinata en la regardant froidement, une autre fille, non une femme ayant la vingtaine prit possession de sa valise, en lui jetant un regard dédaigneux. Ses cheveux à elle étaient courts, coupés à la hauteur de la nuque, d'une couleur orangé-rouge. Sa frange lui caché un œil mais une partie était retenue par une barrette brillante. Le seul qu'on pouvait apercevoir était bleu saphir...Elles s'avancèrent toute les deux laissant Hinata les suivre. Hanabi sortit , quand le garçon qui n'avait pas encore parler lui demanda où, elle répliqua que c'était pour acheter des nouveaux vêtements.

Hinata, elle, baissa la tête en remarquant qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue, que se soit sa famille ou les employés...Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour s'empêcher de pleurer une nouvelle fois. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'en avait pas encore prit pour son grade, à la dernière marche de l'escalier; elle se rétama, sa tête cogna violemment contre le carrelage. Sa gourde, attira l'attention au première étage et elle entendit de léger rire cristallin, et gras s'élever dans l'air. Elle crut mourir de honte. Elle se releva et peinée elle continua à suivre les deux filles qui ne s'était pas donné la peine de l'attendre. Elle resta silencieuse mais ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler le long de ses joues...Sa tête lui faisait encore mal, et comme pour le prouver elle fut prise d'un léger vertige, mais là encore; personne ne l'avait soutenue...Visiblement le première étage était réservé à Hanabi, puisqu'elles continuèrent leurs ascensions vers le haut. Arrivées au deuxième étage, elles se dirigèrent au fond. En passant Hinata entendit un grognement provenant d'une des portes, elle frissonna en pensant que s'était Sasuke...

Puis elles arrivèrent à la pièce qui était attribuée à la douce jeune fille. Minako lui déposa la valise devant sa porte, lui fit une révérence et s'en alla...Sans oublier de lui jeter un autre regard dédaigneux...

Karui, elle, regardait les moindres fait et geste de sa « protégée », tout en lançant de temps à autres des regards peu aimables.

Puis après un long silence, la fille daigna enfin lui parler mais apparemment pas pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue vu le ton froid et cassant dont elle s'adressa à elle.

_ Itachi te l'as déjà dit, je m'appelle Karui et je suis là pour toi. Mais je préfères de dire tout de suite qu'entre toi et moi ca sera pas le grand amour, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'étais aux ordres de killer-bee-sama et lui, je le respecter vraiment parce-qu'il ne se la jouait pas comme tout ses gosses de riches, dont tu fais parti d'ailleurs. On m'as juste mutée ici avec mon frère Omoi, lui il a était engagé pour l'autre blanc-bec de Sasuke. Alors maintenant que je t'ai résumé ma life, balance-moi tes questions.

L'Uchiwa trembla devant cette fille qui respirait la froideur malgré sa beauté angélique..cette fille ne l'appréciait pas du tout et la traité comme une moins que rien mais elle ne répliqua pas...Elle n'en avait pas le droit...

_ Je..Je voulais savoir...P-Pourquoi le première é-étage est réservé à Ha-Hanabi ?

La fille de couleur chocolaté la dévisagea et fronça les sourcils...

_ Franchement toi et moi ca va VRAIMENT pas le faire. Je déteste les gens comme toi, ceux qui manque de charisme et qui bégaie pour un rien, Killer-bee-sama n'était pas comme ça lui...Pour te répondre, il y a cinq étages sans compté le rez-de-chaussé. Et comme tu l'as _si_ bien remarqué, le premier est réservée pour Hanabi, en clair c'est son étage. Celui-là le deuxième c'est pour toi et _Monsieur_ Sasuke. Celui d'au-dessus, il est pour Neji. Le quatrième, il est pour Itachi et le dernier pour Monsieur et Madame Uchiwa...T'as compris où il faut que je te le répètes ?

La jeune fille baissa la tête et lui fit signe que non.

Après l'avoir vu rentrer sa valise dans sa chambre, Karui soupira en plissant les yeux, pensant qu'elle était trop agressif. Elle poussa donc la porte de sa chambre mais s'aperçut qu'elle a oublier de donner des renseignements sur la classe qu'elle aurait. Elle toqua donc trois coups à la chambre de mademoiselle Uchiwa mais ne reçut aucune réponse, elle se permit alors d'entrer et trouva la valise sur le lit mais aucune trace d'Hinata...Elle fouilla toute la chambre en l'appelant mais rien, quand elle entendit enfin, l'eau de la salle de bain coulait. Elle se précipita vers la porte de la salle entre ouverte mais s'arrêta quand elle entendit des sanglots. Elle pensa définitivement que cette fille n'était qu'une fille de bonne famille faible et inutile. Puis elle se concentra et l'observa par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ce qu'elle vit l'a figea ; le dos de cette fille était lacéré par quatre marques en diagonale, cette marque était distinctif à celle des félins ou animaux possédant cinq griffes. Les traits étaient parfaitement parallèles...Mais ce qui la surpris fut la taille, elles recouvraient le bas du dos...Elles disparurent quelques instants après qu'elle se soit passée une pommade étrange, elle l'a vit soupirait entre deux sanglots..

_ J'ai mal...J'ai toujours mal...Depuis cinq ans cette blessure me tue de l'intérieur, je ne pourrai plus la cacher si ça continue...Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça...Et puis pourquoi ce monstre m'a t-il poussé...? Je suis vraiment tombée au plus bas...J'en peu plus...Ça brûle encore...

L'Uchiwa tomba à genoux devant le miroir de sa glace...Elle se retourna pour mettre son dos en évidence et soupira à nouveau avant de se relever pour se baigner dans l'eau froide...

Quand son regard se posa sur Karui, qu'elle n'avait pas vu, elle sursauta...Mais ce qui la surpris encore plus était sûrement les larmes naissantes de cette dernière...Cette fille froide qui la détestait au même titre que son frère. Que faisait-elle là...?

_ Hinata-sama...

_ Hinata-sama ? Répéta la concernée choquée par ce soudain respect. Elle vit l'autre fille s'agenouillait devant elle et là, à ce moment, Hinata pensa qu'elle avait du se cogner la tête. C'est alors que l'adolescente aux yeux dorés s'adressa à elle.

_ Je vous est mal jugée et j'en suis désolée...Pardonnez mon insolence, je ne savais pas que vous souffriez autant et je n'aurais pas du vous parler de cette façon...Quand vous êtes tombée dans les escaliers, je pensais que vous n'étiez qu'une potiche qui ne savait marcher correctement mais je vous est entendu et maintenant je vous crois...« Elle voit des choses qu'on ne voit pas » je croyez que ce n'était qu'une rumeur et maintenant je sais que c'est vrai...Cette blessure sur votre dos...

Hinata sursauta et écarquilla les yeux, laissant un hoquet s'échapper de sa bouche, Karui détourna les yeux gênée...

_ Je suis désolée je n'aurais pas dut vous en parler et je n'aurais surtout pas dut vous espionnez...Pardon...

_ Tu...Tu as...Vu...Ma cicatrice ?

_ Heu oui, elle était étrange, est-ce un animal qui vous a attaqué ?

Hinata lui prit ses deux mains et la supplia d'un regard larmoyant:

_ Je t'en supplie ne le dit à personne ! Personne ne doit savoir, s'il te plaît ! Je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux mais je t'en supplie n'en parles à personne !

Son interlocutrice lui fit un étrange sourire, avant de se relever.

_ C'est qu'elle a une belle la fille de bonne famille...Et puis tu bégaies pas en vrai ! Je te respectes maintenant ! Et ne t'en fais pas je dirais rien mais je voudrais savoir qui t'as fait ça...

Hinata se couvrit, surprise qu'elle la tutoie de nouveaux...Cette fille était vraiment étrange. Elle fit une grimace et lui chuchota ce qui s'est passé il y a cinq ans, et son garde du corps ne cacha pas son étonnement et son indignation mais Hinata l'empêcha d'en dire plus en posant sa main sur sa bouche...Suite à ce geste Karui éclata de rire, prit congé et se retira dans sa chambre...

Elle finit de faire sa douche et se coucha dans son lit quand elle sentit quelque chose lui agripper le pied. Elle retenu un cri en posant ses mains sur sa bouche quand elle reconnut un des esprits qui la tourmentaient :

_ J'ai besoin de toi...Aide-moi...Je t'en supplies...

La jeune se débattit de toute ses forces en espérant qu'elle lâche prise mais en vain, la bête s'accrochait vainement à son pied. Elle sentit ses larmes lui piquaient les yeux, plus elle se débattait plus elle perdait espoir...Elle en avait assez ..Elle sentit de nouveau le froid glacial qu'elle avait sentit plus tôt devant le portail. L'esprit tordu qui s'accrochait à son pied avait soudainement disparu d'un pas précipité..Hinata sentit son cœur battre à cent à l'heure, ce froid glacial, cette aura maléfique elle la reconnaissait, elle passa une main sur son dos et en eut un frisson...D'un mouvement mécanique elle tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre de sa chambre entre ouverte. Elle vit la silhouette d'une tête dans l'encadrement, mais elle vit surtout des yeux rouges, avec une pupille fendu à la verticale...

Ces yeux, elle s'en souvenait encore, ces yeux là hantaient depuis des années...Elle commença à haletait avant de pousser un cri de toute la force de ses cordes vocales...La silhouette disparut et elle se précipita pour fermer les deux fenêtres ainsi que les rideaux, avant de s'éloigner rapidement de la fenêtre le cœur battant... Karui défonça la porte de sa chambre et vit en larmes sa protégée, dans un élan de compassion elle la prit dans ses bras et l'autre lui rendit son étreinte...

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda sérieusement le garde du corps. Hinata reprit on souffle et sécha ses larmes, mais la peur revînt au galop et lui noua la gorge, laissant de nouvelles larmes s'échapper. Néanmoins elle réussit à lui répondre...

_ Il...Il est revenu...Il veut me tuer...Il veut me tuer ! Oh tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai eu peur ! Ses yeux rouges...C'est comme si ses yeux rouges m'annonçaient ma mort. Il;...Il a même fait fuir l'esprit qui...Qui était là...Son aura était si haineuse !

_ C'est bon tout va bien il n'est plus là...Rendors-toi je veilles sur toi !

…...

**Hinamiru !**

**Bah je pourrais plus venir avant longtemps désolé Hachi75 mais se sera pas pour tout de suite le chapitre de « je veux sortir de ce cauchemar ! » Désolé mais j'espère que tu aimes bien ce chapitre pour me faire pardonner. Je l'ai fait vraiment vite parce-que mon père est là pour les quatre derniers jours avant d'aller en vacance...Alors je pourrais plus allez sur l'ordinateur...Surtout que le brevet est passé et que je suis pas sûre de l'avoir réussit, Jojo et sa mère mon vraiment cassés les pieds !**

**Sur ce à bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, Minako se réveilla au aurore, son devoir lui obligeait à se lever tôt et sa l'insupporter...Elle a pensé plusieurs fois à changer de métier mais son amour pour Sasuke l'a retenait dans cette demeure, plus qu'effrayante, à la nuit tombée. Sasuke, rien que d'en entendre son prénom elle en frissonnait...Elle l'aimait tellement. Mais si elle tenait à rester à ses côtés, ne serait-ce simplement qu'en tant qu'inconnu, il faudra qu'elle continue à garder ça sous silence.

Par contre, à la différence, elle détestait Hinata Uchiwa. Elle avait commençait à travailler chez les Uchiwa étant adolescente et elle a eu vent de la complicité entre les jumeaux. Jalouse; elle avait tout fait pour les séparer...Tout...

Maintenant elle est bien contente de la situation. La jalousie la tuait de l'intérieur, elle devenue surement la pire des vipères qui existe sur Terre. Elle fronça les sourcils arrivés devant la porte de la personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde: « Hinata Uchiwa » murmura t-elle sur un ton froid et tranchant. Elle s'apprêtait à taper trois coups quand la porte s'ouvrit sur l'adolescente aux longs cheveux bleu. Minako prit alors ces distances réalisant la proximité avec la propriétaire de la chambre.

Hinata plissa les yeux, l'envie de pleurer la dévorer de l'intérieur, cette femme la dévisageait et la méprisait de ses grands yeux bleus. Elle la vit déformé sa bouche avant de la refermer. La femme s'inclina et poursuivit sa route, la belle la suivit du regard en mordant sa lèvre inférieur. Elle se souvenait du passé et elle avait pitié de cette personne...Pitié ? Non ce sentiment était trop noble pour qu'elle puisse prétendre le ressentir. D'un côté, le dégoût qu'éprouvait la domestique à son égard était réciproque...C'était du dégoût, juste du dégoût...Elle avait vingt-cinq ans et elle s'était entiché d'un gamin deux fois plus jeune qu'elle. Soudain Hinata passa la main sur sa joue en écarquillant les yeux...Oui, elle l'a détesté, cette femme qui l'avait claqué quand elle avait cinq ans...

Minako continua sa route jusqu'à la chambre de Sasuke...Hinata plissa les yeux pour voir l'expression de son visage et comme elle le pensait, elle était joyeuse, tellement joyeuse qu'elle déformait les traits de son doux visage... Elle grimaça de nouveaux, elle entendit une voix enfantine à ses côtés, ce qui l'a fit sursauter, elle se retourna vers la personne et vit Karui lui sourire de toute ses dents:

_ Elle va se faire envoyer dans les roses cette pouffe...Tant mieux en espérant qu'un jour elle crève. Informa t-elle avec un sourire vainqueur, Hinata soupira mais ne put qu'être d'accord avec son garde du corps, bien sûr elle la corrigea du mieux qu'elle put, sans la vexer.

_ Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça Karui-san...Ce n'est pas bien d-de souhaiter la mort d'une personne. Chuchota la bleu, en bredouillant le moins possible, la jeune fille aux yeux dorées la fixa un instant avant de sourire à nouveau en remarquant qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Elle soupira à son tour et se tourna vers Minako en prenant un air sérieux.

_Depuis que je suis ici, je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme une personne, tu ne devrai pas avoir pitié Hinata...Ouais tu ne devrais pas avoir pitié pour cette vipère; elle n'a rien d'humain...Tout chez elle me révulse, et je sais que c'est pareil pour t... Elle n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un garçon à la même couleur de peau se jeta sur elle, en lui faisant une accolade et en lui frottant le sommet du crâne. Ses yeux rieurs de couleurs ténèbres se posèrent sur l'Uchiwa, une sucette à la bouche, il avait tout d'un enfant tout content.

_ Mademoiselle Hinata je suppose ? Demanda t-il

_ O-Oui ! Affirma t-elle en s'inclinant le rouge aux joues, surpris qu'il lui adresse la paroles. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il se fit mettre au tapis par l'adolescente en colère, les yeux animés par la colère d'être ridiculisé de la sorte, elle se mit à le marteler de coup de pied. Quand elle s'arrêta enfin essoufflé devant les yeux écarquillaient d'Hinata, le jeune homme se releva se tenant le ventre, essayant désespérément d'atténuer la douleur; il se plaignit:

_ C'est comme ça que tu accueilles ton frérot ? Espèce de sans cœur ! s'indigna t-il, la fille aux cheveux mauves répliqua d'un ton méchant et acerbe.

_ « _Frérot, Frérot... _» Frérot quand sa t'arrange! Dégénéré mental ! C'est toi qui m'a sautait dessus non ? T'as fallu me faire mourir de peur, ingrat de frère ! En plus de quels droits tu t'adresses à Hinata, c'est pas toi qui est chargé de sa protection...

_ J'ai quand même le droit de lui parler, espèce d'égoïste. Moi c'est Omoi mademoiselle Hinata, je suis le frère de cette fille ingrate , j'ai dix-sept piges, je suis le garde du corps de votre frérot, et j'adore les sucreries, ravi de vous rencontrer, on m'en a tellement dit sur vous; dit-il en s'inclinant, le sourire aux lèvres. Si au début son interlocutrice lui souriait, heureuse de savoir qu'on ne la jugeait pas sur son passé, maintenant son sourire se figea avant de se faner. Elle baissa la tête vers le sol se mordant la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas pleurer. Quand Omoi se releva , il rencontra le regard froid de sa jumelle et il sut qu'il avait fait une gaffe mais il ne savait pas à quel moment il avait gaffé. Mais leur attention a tous les trois dériva sur le couple qui se disputait, ou plutôt sur la femme qui se faisait disputer. Cette dernière baissait les yeux et serrait les poings.

_ Combien de fois je t'ai répété que je ne voulais pas que tu rentre dans ma chambre ? Pour qui tu te crois la bonne ? Refais ça et ca se passera si bien la prochaine fois. Le regard onix de l'adolescent se dirigea vers eux. Hinata pâlit en voyant qu'il la fixait...Avec compassion ? Non impossible, pas celui qui lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue...

Sasuke détourna les yeux vers le sol se souvenant de la veille:

_**Pov Sasuke:**_

_Elle m'énerve celle-là, pour qui elle se prend pour me rabaissait devant l'autre, y en a assez d'eux...Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pour mériter ça ?_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH_

_Je sursaute pour la première fois depuis longtemps, qu'est-ce lui arrive encore à elle. Quand tout à coup je sens un courant d'air froid, je tourne ma tête vers ma fenêtre et j'aperçois une ombre, je cours pour mieux voir et le je me figes. Une chevelure blonde que je connaissais bien passa sous mon nez pour se diriger vers la petite forêt du manoir des Uchiwa. J'eus un pincement au cœur quand je me rappelle de ses mots il y a cinq ans. _

_« _ je me vengerais, je la tuerais et à ce moment elle comprendra à quel point j'ai souffert. Tu es mon meilleur ami hein Sasuke ? Tu m'abandonnera pas toi ?_

__Je...Heu...Oui, je serai toujours avec toi...Naruto »_

_Hinata, est-ce qu'il...Non impossible même si il a dit ca il ne peux pas s'en prendre à elle, il avait dit ça sur le coup de l'émotion._

_Son aura est effrayante, elle me donne la chair de poule. Bon je vais voir si j'avais raison, je me dirige vers la chambre de ma jumelle et je l'entends sangloter:_

_« ___ Il...Il est revenu...Il veut me tuer...Il veut me tuer ! Oh tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai eu peur ! Ses yeux rouges...C'est comme si ses yeux rouges m'annonçaient ma mort. Il;...Il a même fait fuir l'esprit qui...Qui était là...Son aura était si haineuse ! __» Bizarrement , ça me fit mal au cœur, je m'apprête à retourner dans ma chambre quand je vois Omoi me regarder avec un sérieux, ce qui est rare pour lui; il soupire, retire sa sucette de sa bouche et commence à me parler:_

__C'est pas très sympa de la part de son frère de ne pas la soutenir, qu'est-ce qu'elle doit se sentir mal ici. J'ai vu ce que tu lui as dit quand elle est arrivé , je ne crois pas que c'était très approprié. Lui dire que c'est un monstre sans avoir aucune preuve sur le sujet...Tu crois pas que c'était déplacé de la part d'une personne de sa famille ? Je me demande même si vous êtes une famille, même moi je m'entends bien avec Karui et pourtant..._

__ Ne crois que tu peux me parler comme ça, je peux te virer quand je veux._

__ Si tu le voulais vraiment, tu l'aurais déjà fait dés le premier jour... Me dit-il en me tournant le dos. Pour la première depuis longtemps on oses me répondre, en plus de ça, je n'ai aucune envie de le virer. Hinata..._

**Pov normal: **

Il défi Omoi du regard alors que celui-ci s'était remit de ses blessures superficielles.

_ T'es pas censé me protéger des indésirables ? Mais peut-être que tu préfère flirter avec ma sœur...dit-il d'un ton exaspéré, Omoi fonça les sourcils avant d'éclater de rire, il s'avança d'un pas lent vers son protégé avant de lui sourire sarcastiquement.

_ Oh mais monsieur Uchiwa aurait besoin de mes services ? Je croyais qu'il savait se défendre seul ? Mais bon je suis à vos ordres si miss Minako n'est plus la bienvenue dans votre chambre je me ferais un plaisir de l'en dissuader.

Hinata ne savait pas pourquoi mais en voyant cette scène, ses lèvres s'étaient étirés en un sourire bienveillant. La domestique blessé dans sa fierté avait la tête lourde. Elle venait de se faire humiliée par l'homme qu'elle aimait et quand elle vit la jeune fille sourire, elle revit une scène d'il y a longtemps...

_**Flash back:**_

_**_**_ Sasuke-sama s'il vous plait , laissez-moi vous faire prendre votre douche ! Supplia la servante alors adolescente. Le petit garçon claqua la main qu'elle lui tendait et lui jeta un regard arrogant et insolant.

_ Ça va pas ! Je prends ma douche avec ma sœur ! Lui répondit-il en se mettant aux côtés de cette dernière, lui entourant par la même occasion l'épaule de son bras, Hinata lui fit un petit sourire, elle avait alors cinq ans...Tout juste cinq ans. Minako fronça les sourcils et courut vers elle avant de la giflait fortement , l'enfant encore faible pour son âge tomba à terre sous le coup de la force. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, c'est vrai et elle était trop faible pour pourvoir parer le coup, s'en ait d'autant plus vrai mais elle aurait du réagir...Hors elle ne fit rien. La main sur la joue, elle recula le plus loin possible, les larmes aux yeux elle était tétanisée... Sasuke écarquilla les yeux avant de se mettre à ses côtés.

_ Hinata ! Hinata ! Sa va ? Hinata arrête de pleurer...La rassura t-il en l'entourant de ses petits bras...Hinata allez...Désespéra t-il, il se retourna alors vers elle en s'élançant. L'adolescente cru qu'il allait la prendre dans ses bras pour l'avoir débarrasser de cette fille encombrante et fut tellement émue que ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes de joies...Mais quand l'enfant arriva près d'elle, il la martela de coups, les larmes aux yeux, il la tapait de ses petits poings en espérant lui faire mal. Ce qui était le cas, en tout cas à l'intérieur.

_ Sasuke-sama...Que faites-vous ? Tenta t-elle en essayant de le stopper en maîtrisant ses bras, mais le petit garçon l'évita et se mit à lui donner des coups de pieds...

_ T'as pas le droit de la taper ! Sorcière ! Méchante sorcière ! Va t'en ! T'approche plus d'Hinata ! ITACHIII- NII ! « …?... »-NII !

Minako tenta de le faire taire mais n'osa pas le toucher, Itachi apparu à l'encadrement de la porte âgé de neuf ans, il darda la servante de ses yeux devenus soudainement rouge...

_ C'est vrai que t'as pas le droit de la toucher...La prochaine fois tu sera...

…...

Son souvenir s'arrêta là, mais quand elle la vit sourire, elle s'élança vers elle, la main levait. Hinata ne la vit pas arriver et elle ne s' en aperçut seulement quand la douleur brulante et lancinante prit place sur sa joue droite. Elle posa sa main sur celle-ci , la tête toujours penchée vers la gauche, et des larmes octroyèrent sa vision, un silence pesant suivit le bruit sourd... Sasuke écarquilla les yeux ainsi que Karui et Omoi, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ca...Avec le temps, la réaction d'Hinata aurait dut changer mais non, quand elle vit le sourire vainqueur de la jeune femme, elle recula de nouveau; sa joue rouge contrastait avec sa jolie pâleur.

Itachi arriva et fronça les sourcils mécontents, ses yeux reflétaient une couleur rouge comme avant et à ce moment elle se souvenue de ses mots... dit avec une fois enfantine: « _C'est vrai que t'as pas le droit de la toucher...La prochaine fois tu sera... » _

_ Virée...compléta la voix grave d'Itachi.

Elle se mit à genoux devant lui en le suppliant de lui donner une seconde chance mais quand Itachi parlait...Ce n'était pas pour des paroles en l'air, il lui lança un regard méprisant avant de rajouté...

_ Celui ou celle qui s'en prend à un des Uchiwa s'en prend à tout les autres...En tant prenant à Hinata, tu t'es auto-proclamée supérieur à une Uchiwa, c'est ta plus grave erreur Minako. Si tu avais suivit mon avertissement et fait abstraction à tes sentiments, tu serais encore aux services de Sasuke, tu n'es qu'une idiote... Les autres de ton rang social n'ont pas fait cette erreur. Insulter Hinata? Ils le font tous. Se moquer d'elle ? Aussi. La mépriser ? D'autant plus... Mais la giflait ? Ça jamais. Fait tes valises et quitte ce manoir.

Il se retourna vers Hinata qu'il avait blessé avec ses mots et lui fit grâce d'un regard froid, presque méprisant avant de balayer le couloir des yeux.

_ Sasuke, Karui, Omoi et Hinata, ils vont reste une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que le bus scolaire ne passent; pas la peine de me regardait comme ça Sasuke, j'y suis pour rien; les chauffeurs ne reviennent des vacances que dans deux semaines. Tu devras passer cette épreuve, et puis il y aura Naruto-san, tu ne va pas mourir... Lança t-il en leur tournant le dos, karui se précipita vers Hinata et lui caressa le dos pour la consoler. Minako passa à leurs côtés, la tête haute en jetant un regard injectait de sang à la belle brune, cette dernière n'en fit que frissonnait. La chocolaté quand à elle, ne se fit pas prier et lui cracha d'aller se faire voir. Les deux garçons se précipitèrent vers leurs chambres pour se préparer, les jeunes filles suivirent la marche.

…...

**Hinamiru !**

**Enfin je l'ai finis, désolé il est pas super mais j'ai plus le temps d'écrire avec le lycée! Je fais de mon mieux ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Si quelques choses ne vous plait pas ou que vous ne comprenez pas dites le moi ou sinon je ne peux pas m'améliorer.**

**A bientôt!**


End file.
